With the rapid development of terminal technology, more and more terminals support a fingerprint recognition function (such as unlocking by fingerprint recognition). Conventionally, terminals realize the fingerprint recognition function using a physical button in combination with a fingerprint recognition sensor.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a terminal 100 configured with a fingerprint recognition sensor in prior art. Referring to FIG. 1, to realize the fingerprint recognition function, a region for installing a fingerprint recognition sensor 101 is arranged in cover glass 102, and a physical button 103 is located below the fingerprint recognition sensor 101. When the press force with which a user presses the fingerprint recognition sensor 101 reaches a certain value, the physical button 103 may be triggered simultaneously.
In conventional technologies for fingerprint recognition, the user may only need to slightly touch the fingerprint recognition sensor for recording a fingerprint. However, for unlocking, the user usually needs to press the fingerprint recognition sensor relatively hard so as to trigger the physical button, and in this case, the fingerprint recognition sensor may be in a motion state, which may cause the force applied to the fingerprint recognition sensor uneven and make the collected fingerprint unclear, thus affecting the precision of the fingerprint recognition and affecting the user experience.